<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Toast to the Lost by Kourumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118565">A Toast to the Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourumi/pseuds/Kourumi'>Kourumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outer Worlds (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Main quest spoilers, Not Beta Read, Sophia Akande mention, villain using braincells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourumi/pseuds/Kourumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration strikes at the strangest of times, and the Chairman finds a solution to an impeding problem.</p><p> </p><p>Spoilers for "The City and the Stars"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Toast to the Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>--2345--</strong><br/>
<br/>
His arm was getting sore holding that glass up for ages.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn't see the practicality of a live posing session over just taking a photo, but the artist emphatically insisted that painting in person would "bring out the most flattering facets of his likeness."<br/>
It better.<br/>
Or someone was going to be thrown out on their ass unemployed for wasting his time like this.<br/>
<br/>
He mused while staring at the ceiling, over the very reason he was stuck here in this Law-forsaken turpentine stinking studio. The Hope. Floating uselessly in the atmosphere of Typhon for twenty five fucking years.<br/>
He was only a teenager when the ship arrived, and while not privy to the full details then, he clearly remembered his father's anger over the news.<br/>
The old man grumbling under his breath over "lousy ships not meeting deadlines like they're supposed to." UDL had towed the ship to its current locale themselves. It finally made sense when he officially joined the Board, a deep company secret only they were privy to.<br/>
<br/>
A headache was creeping up. Why did they even bother leaving the Hope stuffed with popsicles drifting, when the ship could be used for something else? <em>Anything</em> else. Set up their own port to rival the Groundbreaker. Storage space. There was a number of possibilities.<br/>
<br/>
Wait.<br/>
<br/>
<em>The frozen colonists. </em><br/>
<em>Storage.</em><br/>
<br/>
Inanimate, compact, orderly. Not using up precious resources.<br/>
<br/>
Company scientists had been sending him memos weekly, Halcyon wouldn't be able sustain it's growing population for much longer. Two decades at best, if something catastrophic didn't disrupt those figures. Reviving the Hope colonists was a fool's errand at this point. But they were still useful as inspiration.<br/>
<br/>
Perhaps the easiest solution to a crisis, was to remove the source of the problem.<br/>
<br/>
He would bring it up to the Adjutant later. If anyone could take an idea and give it depth, it was her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is an old piece i had buried in my files!<br/>and thanks to my lovely friends' encouragement, i dusted off the ao3 i keep forgetting exists to share</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>